Heaven Can Wait
by asteriskss
Summary: Dean is happy to see Castiel again since the last time they locked eyes was when he kicked him out of the bunker. This time is different though, he can't bring himself to just drive off into the sunset without an explanation.


**WARNING**: If you have not seen 9x6 of Supernatural this might spoil the episode for you!

* * *

Dean felt the case went surprisingly well considering Castiel almost became the new wall paint in his boss' home thanks to Ephraim. Still, he didn't dwell on the negative; the important thing was that he was able to see Cas after all that time apart. Dean couldn't ignore the impending departure that was going to happen in a few hours- no the next day. He would stay until morning just to be with Cas a little longer.

He snapped from his thoughts when he realized Castiel's lips were moving. "What was that?"

Castiel sighed and stopped once he was inches away from the Impala. "I was the babysitter, Dean. It was not a date."

Dean laughed softly but his eyes betrayed him and exposed the hurt in his heart. "Sorry, buddy." He leaned on the car and let his eyes soak in Castiel's appearance; wrinkled white button-up, blue vest from the place he worked, and untamed bed head.

Dean smiled.

"Yo, Cas, you need some new clothes. In the morning, we're gonna get you some. In the meantime, lose the vest, okay?" He pushed away from the car then motioned for Cas to follow him around to the trunk.

And he did.

Dean popped it open and placed his hands on the former angel's shoulders to push him in sitting position against the trunk. "Give me a second."

Castiel stared at him, nodding quietly and obviously holding back words that needed to be said.

Dean rummaged through his duffle bag and grinned when he found what he was looking for. "Ah, okay." He moved in front of Castiel and started unbuttoning the man's shirt. "Cas, man, I um-" he started but went quiet.

Castiel let him unbutton the shirt but intense blue eyes focused on Dean. Dean always had trouble saying what he felt.

Dean got down to the last buttons and pushed the white shirt off his friend's shoulders. His eyes wandered a bit longer than they should have because- well because had Cas been working out? Suppressing that pleasing thought, he held up a light blue and black plaid button-up. "You mean a lot to me-"

Cas watched as Dean shook his head as if he were wondering if that were the right thing to say.

"I'm such an asshole and you should hate me and shit, I'm terrible." He realized that he had his hand on Cas' bare chest now.

Castiel's eyes squinted. "Dean."

Dean paused with his rambling and brought his gaze to Castiel's.

"You are far from terrible and I could not hate you." His voice was soft but it stabbed Dean in the heart multiple times.

"How can you not?" He asked even though he didn't really want to hear the answer. It would only make him feel like more of a douche. "Cas, listen." He smiled weakly and brushed his thumb over the man's clavicle. "I um, I'm sorry, sorry for kicking you out of the bunker right after you just got there. I'm sorry for getting you in this mess. I'm sorry for not always being there like you were for me."

"Dean-"

"Wait, let me finish, please." His expression softened and he couldn't risk the possibility of losing the nerve of saying all of his thoughts. "I'm sorry for not helping more, for not saving you, for making you fall, making you rebel for me, making you chose me. Cas I'm sorry for loving you- fuck I'm sorry for being in love with you because everything I fucking love always ends up broken!"

Dean paused when he realized one of those things weren't supposed to be said. It was the spur of the moment and his heart was on a roll. "Wait-"

Cas stared at Dean but he understood why that was his reaction. Dean did NOT say I love you unless it was to Sam and even then, he played it off jokingly. Now though, his voice was shaken, low and severe. Dean was serious. This was no joking matter.

Dean was sorry.

And Dean loved him.

Dean rubbed his head and contemplated on how to explain his confession. "Cas I- well um-"

Castiel stood and since they were already so close their bodies touched. He brought his arm up and around Dean's neck and threaded his fingers through short golden brown hair.

Dean didn't pull away.

Castiel felt something for the first time as human that he never felt before.

He felt his _destiny_ slap him in the face, he felt _love_ weigh down his heart, _anxiety_ of wondering if Dean would pull away, _pain_ of loving this man, and _desperation_ of wanting to get closer but it wasn't humanly possible to get any closer.

He had never wanted to hold on to someone so bad in his life. That very moment he felt like he did when he raised Dean from Hell. He felt needed, loved, useful, and relevant. He felt...

_Human_.

They stood there for a moment with no words and no movement, just long gazes and silent communication of the heart.

"Dean."

Dean hushed the whispering of his name then closed any space left between them and kissed Castiel. Why had he been so afraid to acknowledge the effect Castiel had on him? He definitely understood why his heart skipped a beat when Castiel was around and why it ached when he was gone. He knew why his stomach turned when Cas looked at him. He knew why it felt like digging in wounds when Castiel spoke softly to him, appeared for him, helped because of him, rebelled for him, fought for him.

_Fell_ for him.

Castiel's eyes were wide at first but slowly slipped closed and his other hand came up to the side of Dean's face. Dean didn't shave he could feel stubble.

Their lips parted willingly and Dean learned that Castiel was a biter. A hard biter. He moaned into his friend's mouth when his lower lip was caught between Castiel's teeth.

"F-fuck, Cas." He broke the kiss for a moment to catch his breath. "Let me guess, you learned that from the pizza-man?"

Castiel shook his head. "Actually, Dean, I learned that from Meg."

That was the last thing spoken between them that night.

* * *

The next morning Dean was on the phone with Sam. He told him about the case and how it was an angel trying to cure earth from all the pain. Then he paused when Sam asked how Castiel was doing.

"He's uh," he glanced over at the sleeping _angel_ in bed with him. "He's great." He wouldn't tell Sam that he might not want to sit in the backseat again but he made sure to clean up their mess.

Nope, there was no trace of a hunter and an ex-angel having sex in the backseat of the Impala.

"Good, tell him I said we miss him when he wakes up."

Dean raised a brow. "How did you know he was sleeping?"

Sam just laughed on the other end of the phone. "Dude, next time, don't keep your phone in your back pocket because you butt dialed me."

Dean was mortified but the way he felt now couldn't register the embarrassment. "Sure thing, I'll talk to you later, Sammy."

"Later."

Dean ended the call and made sure it ended before placing it on the nightstand. He turned back to Castiel and traced a finger down the man's spine and grinned at the way Cas' body shivered from the touch.

"Cas." He whispered.

Castiel grumbled in his sleep but the hand squeezing his rear forced him to open his eyes. "Yes, Dean."

"We need to talk."

"Dean, I am aware that you have to leave. I do not wish to think about that."

"No, that's not it."

Cas turned his head to face Dean but kept his cheek pressed to the pillow. "Yes?"

"Zeke- Ezekiel, he's inside of Sammy and if he leaves him Sam will die. Sam doesn't know. He's been healing him from the inside and- and he was worried that if you stayed in the bunker the angels would find you both. I can't let Sammy die so you had to hit the road. I don't want you to die so I need you to hit the road with me." He blurted out all at once; just like he did last night.

Castiel lifted from the pillow and stared with wide eyes. "You wanted me to stay?" Of course that's what he focused on first.

"Well yeah, you, Sammy, and Kevin, you're all I got. I ain't losing any of you."

Castiel smiled. "Then I will not return to the bunker.

"Cas."

"They are still looking for me. I will not put your brother's life in danger.

Dean huffed but his frustration quickly turned to lust when Cas kissed him and a firm hand gripped his inner thigh. "Not fair, Cas."

"I will return when Sam is healed." He ran his tongue over Dean's lip before moving to his throat. "I assure you I will be fine once you take your leave."

Dean sighed again but under completely different circumstances because Castiel was now nipping at his hip bone. "So not fair." Castiel was using his new information about Dean's body against him.

Cas placed both of his hands on the hunter's hips and smiled. "Say you won't stress about this decision."

"Cas you know I- f-fuck!" Cas wrapped those full rosy lips around the head of his growing erection.

He pulled off for a moment. "Please." He then took him deeper into his mouth.

Dean's hips bucked and he found both of his hands threaded in Cas' bed head. Shit, whatever Castiel had been watching he should never stop because, "Cas!" He managed out. His hips gained a steady thrusting rhythm and hearing those soft moans from Castiel sent him over the edge.

Castiel wrapped his hand around the base of Dean's cock and began to stroke him in sync with his mouth.

Dean flushed at the sound that came out of his mouth. His back arched away from the bed and his eyes slammed shut. "Cas, please."

"Say it." He said firmly before continuing pleasing Dean.

Dean bit his lip before choking out the sentence. "I-I won't stress about the- the—" his body shook and he tugged at Castiel's hair. "About the fucking decision!" He groaned and came in the man's mouth.

Castiel kept his mouth around Dean for a few more moments just so he could enjoy the look on the hunter's face without missing anything. When he finally pulled off he licked his lips and stared down at Dean.

Dean was panting hard and he couldn't move even if he wanted to. "Fucking cheater, you used- you- that, shit." He couldn't even get his thoughts straight.

Castiel shifted to his knees and mentally took a photograph of the sight. Dean's flushed cheeks, half-lidded eyes, and messy hair. He would have that sight in his memory to hold him until the next time they could see each other.

"I am in love with you too, Dean."

Dean knew that already.

And so did Sam.


End file.
